


Beautiful

by Causa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causa/pseuds/Causa
Summary: “Isn’t she great? For a first try, I really think I couldn’t have done a better job!”--Spoilers for "A Single Pale Rose"





	Beautiful

“My Diamond, uh…Maybe we should get back on schedule.”

“That’s my pearl. Always keeping me on track.” Pink Diamond grinned. “I just have one more thing to show you!”

“One more?”

“Just one more thing―I promise.”

The diamond clapped her hands together, and Pearl watched as a gem taller than herself strode into the room, her short pink ringlets bouncing behind her.

“Isn’t she great? For a first try, I really think I couldn’t have done a better job!”

The figure stood there silently, head lowered, her strong arms locked in a salute. Her gem glistened light and sparkling.

“Y―Yes, my Diamond,” Pearl said after a pause.

“And her hair’s great, too, isn’t it? It’s curly because of iron deposits in the soil. I learned that from one of Yellow’s peridots. And she says I don’t listen!”

Pink Diamond laughed and rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I liked it so much I put as many of them as I could in an iron-rich environment. They’re gonna turn out great.”

The diamond pointed to the gem standing in the center of the room. “Hey, why don’t you give us a little demonstration?”

The gem’s voice was deep but quiet. “My apologies, my Diamond. I don’t understand―“

“Oh, you know,” Pink Diamond began, “Do one of those, uh…Do one of those spins!”

Pink Diamond and Pearl watched as the rose quartz spun around the room.

“They’re your typical soldiers― but with pink hair,” the diamond said, grinning at pearl. “I love them already. I really did a great job, don’t you think?”

“Oh, yes, my Diamond,” said Pearl, smiling.

Pink Diamond clapped her hands and the rose quartz stopped moving, went to the center of the room, and saluted again.

“Thank you! You’re free to go, now,” the diamond said.

The rose quartz bowed and exited.

“Pearl,” Pink Diamond said sternly, crossing her arms, “I saw the way you were looking at her.”

“Beg pardon, my Diamond?”

“You think she’s beautiful, don’t you? It’s okay.” She smiled. “I know you look at me the same way.”

Pink Diamond rose from her chair and knelt down, and placed a hand on Pearl’s cheek. “But you’re always the most beautiful gem in the room! Even more beautiful than me.”

Pearl felt her face flushing, but she smiled.

“That’s my job, after all,” she said.

“Well, your one of many,” said Pink Diamond. “I hope you know you’re so much more than a pretty face.”

Pearl felt her entire body growing hot. “I…I, uh―“

“You’re so smart. I swear Blue and Yellow would be on my case all the time if it weren’t for you keeping track of everything.”

“Thank you, my Diamond.”

“I know I’m supposed to be doing those things, but they’re so boring.”

“I’m happy to help you any way I can,” said Pearl.

“Oh, you’re the best!”

Pink Diamond stood up and said, “Watch this!”

Pearl watched as the diamond before her grew smaller, her gem rotating inward. When the light had disappeared she was wearing a light gown, pink curls cascading past her shoulders.

“So? How do I look?”

“Beautiful, my Diamond.”

Pink Diamond laughed. “But not as good as I normally do, right?”

Pearl smiled and nodded.

“It’s easier to talk to you like this,” she said, leaning over and taking Pearl’s hand.

“I have a great idea,” she said. “I look so much like a human―let’s go play with them! We can be on Earth in five seconds. It’ll be fun.”

“I, uh…I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, my Diamond. You―“

“When I’m like this, call me ‘Rose,’ okay? That’s an order!” she said, laughing.

Pearl smiled. “My―Rose,” she said. “Blue Diamond seemed very concerned with your colonization plans not being completed yet, and, uh, since you haven’t started them―“

“I can do them later! Blue can wait. I mean, what’s she gonna do? Shatter me? I’m a Diamond, same as her!”

“Yes, well―still, you should probably finish them soon.”

“I will. I promise I will as soon as we get back. But let’s go to Earth! You’ll come with me, right?” 

Pearl was quiet for a moment. “I, uh…I don’t quite see the appeal of humans the way that you do, R―Rose.”

Rose sighed. “Well, if you want to stay here and work on the plans while I go, you can. It’s up to you. But it’ll be so much fun!”

Pearl smiled, and was quiet for a few moments. “I’d like to go with you.”

Rose clapped her hands. “I’m so glad!”


End file.
